Unimaginable Love
by RainHug
Summary: Discontinued ; Sakura benci dengan semua hal yang berhubungan dengan keluarga tirinya itu... Namun pada akhirnya semua itu akan berubah sesuai dengan berjalannya waktu...
1. Chapter 1

**UNIMAGINABLE LOVE**

**(Chapter 1)**

**Disclaimer : **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto ; Cerita milik RainHug :D

**Warning : **Cerita abal, typo, alur aneh,etc

**Rated : **T

**Genre : **Romance, Family,…..

**DLDR, Mohon review'nya ya…**

**This is my story… Enjoy please:D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bruk… Aduh kakiku sakit!" terdengar suara gadis remaja yang sedang kesakitan. Ternyata gadis itu adalah Haruno Sakura. Seorang gadis pandai yang bersekolah di Aradale Senior High School. Ia sekarang duduk di kelas XI. Wajahnya pun cukup cantik. Banyak pria di sekolahnya ingin menjadi pacarnya, namun Sakura masih belum ingin untuk berpacaran. Hati Sakura sangatlah polos dan ia juga seorang yang murah hati kecuali kepada satu orang. Lalu tak lama kemudian, terdengarlah seorang pria berkata, " Kamu kenapa Sakura? Tunggulah sebentar, aku akan segera kesana..." Pria itu adalah kakak tiri Sakura. Pria itu bernama Sasuke Uchiha. Ia biasa dipanggil Sasuke. Sasuke adalah seorang pria idaman bagi para wanita. Banyak sekali wanita yang menyukainya. Hal itu dikarenakan Sasuke berbadan atletis dan wajahnya sangat tampan. Ditambah lagi ia adalah seorang kapten tim basket. Sasuke adalah seorang mahasiswa di Heffron Fordham College. Meskipun pamornya di kampus tinggi, tapi ia adalah pria yang baik hati. Ia juga pernah diangkat menjadi murid teladan sewaktu ia masih bersekolah di Aradale Senior High School. Namun Sasuke yang baik hati ini tidak disukai oleh Haruno Sakura, adik tirinya. Haruno Sakura tidak bisa menerima kehadiran kakak tirinya itu dalam kehidupannya. Sakura pun sangat jarang berbicara dengan kakak tirinya itu. Ia hanya akan berbicara jika ia memerlukan sesuatu ataupun saat ayahnya berada di rumah. Jika bukan karena ada keperluan atau saat ada ayahnya, Sakura bersikap dingin dengan kakaknya itu. Jika dilihat, ia seperti memiliki dendam kepada kakak tirinya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_***Flashback***_

"Sakura sayang... Dimana ayahmu sekarang?" Tanya seorang wanita cantik yang bernama Haruno Mebuki. Ia adalah ibu dari Haruno Sakura. Lalu terdengarlah suara anak kecil yang ternyata itu adalah Sakura kecil, " Aku tidak tahu Kaa-chan... Tadi Tou-chan bilang mau pergi sebentar dengan temannya..." Sambil menjawab pertanyaan ibunya, Sakura juga berlari kearah ibunya. "Kalau begitu Sakura ikut Kaa-san ya… Kaa-san, punya suatu kejutan untuk putri kecil Kaa-san yang cantik ini... Sakura-chan mau lihat?" kata Haruno Mebuki. Sakura yang mendengar kata kejutan langsung melompat-lompat kegirangan sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanda ia ingin melihat kejutan itu. Mebuki yang melihat tingkah laku anaknya itu, tidak bisa menahan rasa gemasnya. Sehingga ia mencubit lembut pipi putri kecilnya itu sambil berkata, " Aduh, lucunya putri kecil Kaa-san ini... Cantik pula…" Sakura kecil hanya tersenyum dan berkata, " Sakura-chan kan ingin seperti Kaa-chan... Kaa-chan sangat cantik dan baik hati…" Lalu sampailah mereka berdua di kamar Haruno Mebuki dan Haruno Kizashi, ayah Haruno Sakura. Mebuki mengambil sebuah kado yang dibungkus oleh kotak berwarna merah dari dalam lemari bajunya dan memberikannya kepada anaknya. Sakura yang mendapat kado itu langsung tidak sabar untuk membukanya. Ia membuka kado itu dengan terburu-buru. Setelah selesai membuka pita-pita yang melilit kado itu, Sakura melihat ada boneka beruang coklat yang sangat lucu. Sakura sangat menyukai boneka itu. Sakura berterima kasih kepada ibunya, Haruno Mebuki. Tanpa perlu ditanya lagi, sudah dapat dipastikan kalau Sakura sangat menyukai kado boneka beruang dari ibunya itu. Sakura memeluk boneka beruang itu dengan erat dan langsung berlari mengelilingi rumah tanpa menghiraukan keberadaan ibunya lagi.

Matahari sudah terlihat mulai meredupkan cahayanya. Dan pada saat itu Haruno Kizashi, ayah Sakura datang. Kizashi terlihat sangat kelelahan. Namun Sakura kecil tidak mengetahui apa yang dirasakan ayahnya karena ia masih terlalu kecil untuk dapat membedakan hal itu. Sakura berlari dengan membawa boneka pemberian ibunya. Sakura ingin Tou-san'nya melihat boneka itu. Kizashi yang lupa akan hari ulang tahun putri tunggalnya itupun tidak menanggapi apa-apa. Namun dari arah pintu dapur, terlihat Haruno Mebuki memberikan kode kepadanya. Kode-kode itu untuk mengingatkan Kizashi, bahwa hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun putrinya. Awalnya Kizashi masih belum bisa mengerti kode-kode yang diberikan Haruno Mebuki. Tapi tak berapa lama kemudian, Kizashi ingat dan langsung memeluk Sakura kecil sambil berkata, "Wah putri Tou-san ini sudah besar ya... Nanti kalau besar, Sakura ingin menjadi apa?" Sakura tersenyum manis dan berkata, " Sakura ingin menjadi seperti Kaa-chan... Kaa-chan adalah perempuan tercantik di dunia ini... Sakura ingin cantik seperti Kaa-chan..." Haruno Mebuki yang mendengar perkataan putrinya sangat senang sekaligus terharu. Sehingga tanpa sadar, Mebuki berjalan mendekati putri dan suaminya yang sedang berpelukan. Sakura yang melihat Kaa-san'nya mendekat langsung berkata, " Peyuk… Peyuk…" Sambil berkata demikian, Sakura mengulurkan kedua tangannya kearah Kaa-san'nya itu.

Hari demi hari, bulan demi bulan, tahun demi tahun telah dilalui Sakura. Hari-hari Sakura sangatlah indah. Sakura sekarang sudah berumur 9 tahun. Sakura sangat disayangi oleh Haruno Mebuki dan Haruno Kizashi. Sakura tidak pernah kekurangan kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya itu. Namun sayang, kebahagian Sakura harus hilang saat Haruno Mebuki mengalami kecelakaan dan ia dinyatakan meninggal oleh dokter. Sejak saat itu hari-hari Sakura berubah 180°. Sakura harus kehilangan kebahagiannya sejak saat itu. Hari-hari Sakura menjadi suram. Sakura yang ceria, sekarang sudah berubah menjadi Sakura yang pendiam dan tertutup. Namun jika dilihat secara detail, Haruno Kizashi adalah orang yang menyebabkan kecelakaan itu secara tidak langsung. Karena sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi, Haruno Mebuki melihat suaminya, Haruno Kizashi sedang berjalan dengan seorang wanita. Melihat hal itu hati Haruno Mebuki langsung dipenuhi rasa cemburu dan kecewa. Ia mengira kalau suaminya, Haruno Kizashi sedang berselingkuh dengan wanita tersebut. Sehingga Mebuki memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Mebuki yang sedang dilanda rasa sedih itupun menjadi kurang waspada, sehingga saat ia menyeberang jalan ia ditabrak oleh sebuah mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Karena kecelakaan itulah Mebuki harus merelakan nyawanya. Mebuki tidak dapat mengelak dari kenyataan yang ada, bahwa ia harus meninggalkan putri dan suaminya dengan cara seperti ini. Sebenarnya wanita yang sedang berjalan dengan Haruno Kizashi adalah Uchiha Mikoto. Wanita itu adalah istri dari Uchiha Fugaku, sahabat Haruno Kizashi. Uchiha Fugaku telah meninggal dunia 3 bulan yang lalu karena ia mengidap penyakit kanker hati stadium lanjut. Tidak ada tindakan yang dapat dilakukan dokter untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Uchicha Fugaku, sekalipun ia adalah seorang Uchiha. Para dokter di berbagai tempat telah mengangkat tangannya karena kemungkinan untuk hidup bagi Fugaku sangatlah kecil. Hanya mukjizat yang dapat menyembuhkannya dari penyakit kanker hati itu. Di akhir hidupnya, Fugaku berpesan kepada sahabatnya, yang tak lain adalah ayah Haruno Sakura. Ia berpesan agar Kizashi berjanji untuk tetap menjaga istrinya, Uchiha Mikoto dan putranya, Uchiha Sasuke. Namun belum sempat Kizashi menyanggupi hal itu, Fugaku telah menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya dihadapan sahabatnya itu. Dalam keadaan sedih dan bimbang, Kizashi membulatkan tekadnya untuk berbuat sesuatu. Kizashi berjanji untuk memenuhi permintaan terakhir dari sahabatnya itu. Ia berjanji untuk menjaga dan melindungi Mikoto serta Sasuke demi permintaan terakhir sahabatnya itu.

19 Oktober 20**

Haruno Kizashi mengajak Uchiha Mikoto untuk makan siang bersama. Dan sayangnya, pada hari itu juga istrinya, Haruno Mebuki juga berada di tempat yang sama. Sehingga terjadilah kecelakaan maut itu.

_***Flashback End***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Tiba-tiba terdengarlah suara wanita yang bertanya, "Sasuke, apa yang telah terjadi? Apa yang terjadi dengan adikmu? Apakah dia baik-baik saja?" kata wanita itu dengan nada khawatir dan sambil berlari menaiki tangga untuk melihat keadaan Sakura. Wanita itu adalah ibu Sasuke, Haruno Mikoto. Sambil mengobati kaki Sakura, Sasuke berkata, "Sakura tidak apa-apa kok Kaa-san… Tadi Sakura tergelincir dari tangga dan sekarang sedang aku obati…" Mikoto sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Sakura saat itu. Namun saat ia ingin masuk kedalam kamar Sakura, Sakura berteriak,"Pergi kau pembunuh! Jangan pernah masuk kamarku! Aku tidak ingin kamarku dimasuki oleh seorang pembunuh tidak tahu malu seperti kau! Pergi!" Mikoto yang mendengar hal itu hanya dapat menghela nafas. Ia sudah berkali-kali mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Sakura. Ia sudah mulai terbiasa dan tidak memepermasalahkan itu lagi Lalu ia menjawab," Maaf sayang... Kaa-san kesini hanya ingin melihat keadaanmu... Kaa-san sangat khawatir dengan keadaanmu sayang... Dan bukan Kaa-san yang membunuh ibumu..." Sakura tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasan dari ibu tirinya itu, lantas berkata,"Sudah pergi sana! Aku tidak perlu aktingmu yang berpura-pura mengkhawatirkanku! Aku sudah muak dengan wajah pembunuhmu itu! Pergi dari sini! Dan jangan harap aku akan memanggilmu dengan sebutan Kaa-san!" Mikoto menjadi sangat sedih dan ia langsung berlari turun ke lantai bawah. Mikoto berjalan menuju ruang keluarga. Disana ia duduk serta menangis. Ia tidak menyangka jika Sakura tega berkata seperti itu kepadanya. Mikoto sangat menyayangi Sakura. Namun Sakura tidak pernah membalas kasih sayangnya. Ia sangat sering dimaki-maki oleh Sakura. Sakura menganggap Mikoto lah yang membunuh ibunya, Haruno Mebuki. Mikoto sudah berkali-kali ingin menjelaskan kepada Sakura tentang kebenaran mengenai kematian Haruno Mebuki, namun Sakura tidak pernah menghiraukan semua perkataan Mikoto. Hal yang sama juga terjadi dengan Sasuke. Sasuke juga diusir dari kamar Sakura. Padahal Sasuke yang mengobati luka di lutut dan siku Sakura. Sakura sangat emosi dengan Mikoto sehingga ia juga melampiaskan emosinya kepada Sasuke, anak Mikoto. Sasuke menerima semua makian Sakura dan berkata, " Baiklah, aku akan pergi... Jika kamu perlu bantuan, panggil saja aku... Aku akan segera kemari..." Setelah berkata demikian, Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di kamarnya dan berjalan menuju ruang keluarga tempat ibunya menangis.

Sesampainya Sasuke di ruang keluarga, ia melihat ibunya sedang menangis. Lalu Sasuke berkata, " Kaa-san... Apakah Kaa-san baik-baik saja? Apakah Kaa-san memerlukan sesuatu? Aku akan berusaha mencarikannya untuk Kaa-san selama aku bisa..." Dan Mikoto pun menjawab, " Kaa-san tidak apa-apa... Kaa-san hanya perlu waktu untuk sendiri... Bisakah Sasuke meninggalkan Kaa-san sendiri untuk beberapa waktu?" "Baiklah... Jika itu keinginan Kaa-san..." kata Sasuke sambil meninggalkan ibunya di ruang keluarga. Di dalam kamar Sakura, hal yang sama juga terjadi. Sakura menangis setelah mengusir Sasuke dan ibu tirinya itu. Sakura menangis karena ia teringat dengan ibunya. Sikap Mikoto padanya sama persis seperti sikap ibunya, Haruno Mebuki kepadanya. Sebenarnya Sakura sangat ingin berbaikan dengan Lorraine, namun rasa bencinya mengalahkan rasa itu. Di mata Sakura, Mikoto adalah seorang pembunuh yang sangat jahat. Karena Mikoto telah membunuh ibunya dan karena Mikoto juga, ia kehilangan masa-masa bahagianya bersama ibunya. Apapun yang dilakukan Mikoto adalah salah di mata Sakura. Tak ada satu hal pun yang dapat menghapuskan kebencian Sakura kepada Mikoto. Sakura hanya mau berbicara dengan Mikoto jika ayahnya berada di rumah. Sakura tidak ingin menyakiti hati ayahnya, Haruno Kizashi. Namun jika ayahnya sedang tidak berada di rumah, Sakura selalu bersikap dingin dengan ibu tirinya itu. Sakura sering kali menganggap Mikoto tidak ada di rumah itu. Sasuke yang melihat hal itu sering kali ingin memberitahukannya kepada ayah tirinya, Haruno Kizashi. Tapi ibunya tidak mengizinkan Sasuke untuk memberitahukan hal itu kepada Kizashi dengan alasan agar Kizashi tidak terbebani oleh masalah kecil seperti ini. Sasuke tidak ingin menyakiti hati ibunya, maka sampai saat ini Sasuke belum memberitahukan hal ini kepada ayah tirinya itu.

Di SMA Aradale, Sakura terkenal dengan keceriaan dan kepandaiannya. Di sekolah Sakura selalu terlihat ceria. Sakura tidak pernah menampakan wajah sedih dan sakitnya di depan orang lain. Sehingga tidak ada yang menyangka jika Sakura berada di keluarga yang tidak bahagia. Teman-teman dekatnya seperti Ino, Hinata, Ten-ten pun tidak mengetahui bahwa Sakura sangat tersiksa jika harus berada di rumahnya. Sering kali Sakura menginap di rumah Ino atau Hinata jika ayahnya sedang pergi untuk urusan pekerjaan. Sakura menginap di rumah sahabatnya itu dengan alasan ia ingin belajar kelompok ataupun ingin bermain dengan temannya itu. Di SMA Aradale ini ada satu pria yang sangat menarik perhatian Sakura. Nama pria ini adalah Namikaze Naruto. Pria ini biasa dipanggil Naruto. Naruto duduk di kelas XI, sama seperti Sakura. Saat ini Naruto menjabat sebagai kapten tim basket laki-laki di SMA Aradale. Sebenarnya Naruto juga memiliki rasa ketertarikan dengan Sakura. Namun karena Naruto sering mendengar bahwa banyak teman-temannya yang sakit hati karena ditolak cintanya oleh Sakura, maka Naruto kurang percaya diri untuk menyatakan cintanya kepada Sakura. Sakura pun juga malu untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Naruto karena Naruto banyak disukai oleh teman-temannya di SMA Aradale. Sakura takut bersaing dengan gadis-gadis itu. Sakura merasa bahwa dirinya jauh lebih jelek daripada gadis-gadis itu. Sehingga sampai saat ini Sakura masih memendam perasaan sukanya kepada Naruto tanpa ada seorang pun yang tahu tentang hal itu kecuali Sakura sendiri. Teman Sakura, Sabaku Temari, yang biasa dipanggil Temari juga menyukai Namikaze Naruto. Temari menyukai Naruto saat masih berada di kelas X. Temari sudah sering kali menunjukkan cintanya di depan Naruto namun Naruto hanya menganggap Temari adalah teman seangkatannya, tidak lebih. Namun Temari bukan gadis yang mudah menyerah. Meskipun ia sudah sering kali ditolak oleh Naruto, ia masih terus saja berusaha untuk mencari perhatian Naruto. Entah dengan alasan jatuh di depan Naruto ataupun dengan alasan meminjam catatan Naruto. Sakura yang melihat hal itu juga merasa cemburu. Namun Sakura berusaha menutupinya agar sahabatnya, Temari tidak sakit hati dan tidak merasa kalau Sakura adalah teman yang berkhianat. Sakura sudah sering kali mencoba untuk menghilangkan rasa cintanya kepada Naruto demi persahabatannya dengan Temari. Namun ternyata Sakura tidak bisa melakukan hal itu. Hatinya tidak bisa dibohongi oleh sandiwara yang dibuat olehnya sendiri. Akhirnya Sakura mengorbankan rasa cintanya itu meskipun hatinya merasa sakit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

Akhirnya selesai juga…

Maaf ya kalo ada typo dan alurnya yang aneh _

Belum ahli bikinnya, tapi mudah-mudahan para reader sekalian suka :D

Mohon review'nya ya.. Komentar, saran, kritik akan diterima dengan senang hati…

Dan untuk chapter selanjutnya mungkin agak lama, soalnya masih dalam proses ._.

Apalagi aku lagi mau ujian, mohon doa'nya ya :D

Thanks..

Salam hangat,

RainHug *peluk&cium

#laripontang-panting


	2. Chapter 2

**Teman Sakura, Sabaku Temari, yang biasa dipanggil Temari juga menyukai Namikaze Naruto. Temari menyukai Naruto saat masih berada di kelas X. Temari sudah sering kali menunjukkan cintanya di depan Naruto namun Naruto hanya menganggap Temari adalah teman seangkatannya, tidak lebih. Namun Temari bukan gadis yang mudah menyerah. Meskipun ia sudah sering kali ditolak oleh Naruto, ia masih terus saja berusaha untuk mencari perhatian Naruto. Entah dengan alasan jatuh di depan Naruto ataupun dengan alasan meminjam catatan Naruto. Sakura yang melihat hal itu juga merasa cemburu. Namun Sakura berusaha menutupinya agar sahabatnya, Temari tidak sakit hati dan tidak merasa kalau Sakura adalah teman yang berkhianat. Sakura sudah sering kali mencoba untuk menghilangkan rasa cintanya kepada Naruto demi persahabatannya dengan Temari. Namun ternyata Sakura tidak bisa melakukan hal itu. Hatinya tidak bisa dibohongi oleh sandiwara yang dibuat olehnya sendiri. Akhirnya Sakura mengorbankan rasa cintanya itu meskipun hatinya merasa sakit. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**UNIMAGINABLE LOVE**

**(Chapter 2)**

**Disclaimer : **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto ; Cerita milik RainHug :D

**Warning : **Cerita abal, typo, etc

**Rated : **T

**Genre : **Romance, Family

**DLDR, Mohon review'nya ya…**

**This is my story… Enjoy please:D**

**Sedikit revisi ya yg buat chap 1..**

**Ibu tiri Sakura itu Mikoto.. Trs Sakura itu sekolah di SMA Aradale kelas XI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suatu hari Sakura jatuh sakit. Sakura merasa tidak enak badan dan dadanya terasa sesak. Namun tidak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui hal itu termasuk kakak dan ibu tirinya. Lalu sepulang sekolah, Sakura pergi ke rumah sakit sendirian. Ia pergi kesana dengan niat untuk memeriksakan diri kepada dokter keluarganya, Dokter Tsunade. Setelah diperiksa beberapa menit, Dr. Tsunade mengatakan kalau ia masih belum yakin dengan diagnosanya. Sehingga ia tidak bisa memberitahu Sakura tentang penyakit yang saat ini dialami oleh Sakura. Dr. Tsunade menganjurkan kepada Sakura untuk melakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut dengan mengikuti test laboratorium. Sakura yang penasaran dengan penyakitnya akhirnya mengikuti anjuran Dr. Tsunade.

"Dokter… Aku mau ikut test laboratorium, tapi tolong berjanjilah untuk tidak memberitahukan hal ini ke keluargaku…"

"Kenapa Sakura? Saya tidak bisa merahasiakan ini, apalagi jika nanti penyakitmu parah… Itu sangat berbahaya bagimu, Sakura…"

"Tidak dokter… Aku bisa menanggung ini semua sendirian… Tou-san sedang mengalami krisis keuangan, aku tidak bisa membebaninya lagi dengan penyakitku ini… Tolong mengertilah, Dokter…"

"Tapi Sakura…"

"Tidak, Dokter… Jika dokter tidak mau merahasiakan ini semua, aku tidak akan pernah memeriksakan penyakitku lagi…"

"Baiklah, Sakura… Aku berjanji, tapi jika kondisimu terus memburuk, kamu harus segera memberitahukannya ke keluargamu…"

"Baik, Dokter…"

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya, sepulang sekolah…

"Dokter Tsunade…"

"Ya, masuklah…"

"Dokter, bagaimana hasil test laboratoriumnya?"

"Sakura… Kamu harus bisa menerima semua ini… Ini sudah menjadi kehendak Tuhan…"

"Apa maksud, Dokter? Apa penyakitku sangat parah?"

"Ini hasilnya dan ternyata kamu positif mengidap kanker darah."

"Tidak mungkin!" kata Sakura sambil mengambil surat yang ada di tangan Dokter Tsunade. Sakura membaca hasil test itu dengan cepat. Dan pada saat ia selesai membaca surat itu, Sakura jatuh terduduk. Ia menangis di dalam ruangan itu. Dokter Tsunade berjalan mendekati Sakura,

"Sabarlah, Sakura… Aku tahu apa yang kamu rasakan, tapi kamu harus berusaha untuk sembuh, Sakura… Cepatlah beritahukan hal ini ke keluargamu…"

"Tidak, Dokter… Dokter sudah berjanji untuk merahasiakan hal ini… Jadi biarkan aku saja yang memberitahukan hal ini ke keluargaku…"

"Baiklah, tapi cepatlah beritahu mereka tentang hal ini… Kamu perlu dukungan dari mereka…"

Setelah itu, Sakura pulang ke rumah. Sesampainya di rumah, Sakura langsung mengunci diri di kamar seperti biasanya. Namun kali ini, alasan Sakura mengunci diri dalam kamarnya berbeda. Ia mengunci diri dalam kamarnya karena tidak ingin ditanya-tanya tentang mengapa ia menangis. Sakura tidak ingin kakak dan ibu tirinya tahu tentang penyakitnya. Karena pasti mereka akan memberitahukan hal ini kepada ayahnya. Sakura bingung harus berbuat apa, karena ia merasa terlalu berat penyakit yang dideritanya saat ini.

"Apakah ini akhir hidupku? Kenapa Tuhan memberikan penyakit yang sangat berat ini bagiku? Apa salahku? Kenapa dunia ini tidak adil denganku? Kebahagianku telah direnggut dan sekarang kesehatanku direnggut? Aku sudah tidak berguna lagi…" kata Sakura dalam hatinya.

"Mungkin ini adalah surat terakhirku untuk Tou-san… Gomen, Tou-san…" kata Sakura lirih.

**.**

_Tou-san, mungkin ini adalah surat terakhirku untukmu. Mungkin juga saat Tou-san membaca surat ini, aku telah tiada. Gomen, Tou-san... Aku tidak memberitahukan kepadamu tentang penyakit yang selama ini kuderita. Aku tidak ingin hal ini membebani pikiran Tou-san. Penyakit ini telah kulalui sendiri... Selama ini aku sudah banyak menerima kasih sayang dari Tou-san. Terima kasih Tou-san atas segala hal & kasih sayang yang telah Tou-san berikan kepadaku. Aku ingin Tou-san selalu mengingatku meskipun aku sudah tidak berada di sisi Tou-san lagi…_

**.**

Lalu Sakura berhenti sejenak.

"Apakah aku perlu meminta maaf pada mereka? Tapi mereka telah mengambil kebahagiaanku… Mereka jahat, tapi akupun juga sama… Aku telah menyakiti hati mereka… Aku tidak ingin dibenci oleh mereka, meskipun aku tahu jika mereka tidak akan membenciku… Kasih sayang mereka tulus kepadaku…" batin Sakura.

**.**

_Kaa-san… Maafkan aku jika selama ini aku telah menyakiti hatimu... Aku telah berbohong kepadamu mengenai penyakit kanker yang kuderita ini... Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin berbuat demikian... Namun aku sangat terpukul dengan meninggalnya ibuku, Sakura Mebuki... Ibuku adalah sosok yang sempurna sepertimu... Namun ia adalah ibu kandungku sehingga aku sangat menyayanginya... Sebelum kamu berada di hidup ayahku, hidupku dan keluargaku sangatlah bahagia. Itulah sebabnya aku tidak bisa menerimamu di keluargaku... Maafkan aku, Kaa-san..._

_Sasuke... Maafkan aku jika selama ini aku telah menyakiti hatimu... Maafkan aku karena aku selalu membentak dan tidak menerimamu di keluargaku ini... Sebenarnya jika aku jujur, aku sangat bahagia memiliki kakak sepertimu... Namun karena aku tidak bisa melupakan kematian ibuku yang disebabkan oleh ibumu, Mikoto… Maka aku juga ikut membencimu... Maafkan aku Sasuke... Dan terima kasih atas perhatianmu selama ini…_

**.**

Setelah menulis surat itu, Sakura memasukan surat-surat itu dalam dua buah amplop. Warna amplop itu adalah merah muda. Warna kesukaan Sakura. Warna yang sama dengan rambut panjang Sakura. Sakura merasa lega karena ia bisa mengungkapkan isi hatinya lewat surat untuk Kaa-san (Mikoto) dan untuk Sasuke. Namun saat Sakura ingin berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya, Sakura merasakan sakit pada tubuhnya. Seketika itu juga Sakura jatuh terduduk karena tulang-tulang kaki Sakura terasa lemas dan tidak dapat menopang berat badan Sakura.

"Tolong! Tolong!" kata Sakura. Teriakan Sakura tidak terlalu keras karena ia merasa kalau kekuatannya berangsur-angsur hilang. Dan akhirnya Sakura pingsan.

Di lantai bawah, Sasuke mendengar suara Sakura samar-samar. Sasuke mendengar Sakura berteriak minta tolong. Dan Sasuke yang mendengar hal itu langsung berlari menuju tangga dan langsung mengetuk pintu kamar Sakura.

"Sakura! Ada apa? Cepat buka pintunya!"

"Sakura! Cepat buka pintu ini!"

Karena tidak ada jawaban dari Sakura, Sasuke memutuskan untuk mendobrak pintu kamar Sakura. Dan akhirnya pintu kamar itu terbuka. Saat pintu itu terbuka, terlihatlah Sakura yang telah pingsan di depan meja belajarnya.

"Sakura!" Sasuke yang sudah sangat khawatir akan keadaan Sakura, langsung membawa Sakura ke mobil. Sasuke mengemudikan mobil itu dengan cepat agar adiknya, Sakura dapat tertolong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

Maaf reader….

Dikarenakan aku habis cedera dan masih tahap pemulihan, chapter 3 akan agak dipending karena masih dalam tahap pengerjaan..

Moga para reader masih tetap setia sama cerita ini..

**Balasan review chap 1 :**

**Eysha 'CherryBlossom**

Gomen.. Udah aku revisi kok..

Arigatou…

**Hanazono yuri**

Ok :D

**Racchan Cherry-desu**

Gomen..

Ini udh update kok:D


	3. Chapter 3

"**Sakura! Ada apa? Cepat buka pintunya!"**

"**Sakura! Cepat buka pintu ini!"**

**Karena tidak ada jawaban dari Sakura, Sasuke memutuskan untuk mendobrak pintu kamar Sakura. Dan akhirnya pintu kamar itu terbuka. Saat pintu itu terbuka, terlihatlah Sakura yang telah pingsan di depan meja belajarnya. **

"**Sakura!" Sasuke yang sudah sangat khawatir akan keadaan Sakura, langsung membawa Sakura ke mobil. Sasuke mengemudikan mobil itu dengan cepat agar adiknya, Sakura dapat tertolong.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**UNIMAGINABLE LOVE**

**(Chapter 3)**

**Disclaimer : **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto ; Cerita milik RainHug :D

**Warning : **Cerita abal, typo, aneh, etc

**Rated : **T

**Genre : **Romance, Family

**DLDR, Mohon review'nya ya…**

**This is my story… Enjoy please:D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya di Rumah Sakit Waverly Beechworth Lunatic, Sasuke menggendong Sakura ke dalam rumah sakit itu. Suster penjaga langsung sigap menangani Sakura. Sakura langsung dibawa menuju UGD. Disana ada Dr. Tsunade yang sedang berjaga. Saat ia melihat Sakura yang sedang pingsan, Dr. Tsunade langsung dengan sigap melakukan pemeriksaan. Setelah pemeriksaan selesai, Dr. Tsunade keluar dari ruangan UGD. Disana Sasuke telah menunggu dengan cemas keadaan Sakura. Sasuke juga telah menelpon ayah serta ibunya agar mereka cepat ke rumah sakit ini.

"Apa anda keluarga Sakura?"

"Ya, Dokter… Saya Sasuke, kakak Sakura… Bagaimana keadaan Sakura sekarang? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Ya… Sakura baik-baik saja… Ia pingsan karena terlalu banyak beban pikiran. Jadi saya mohon agar Sasuke bisa membantu mengontrol emosi Sakura."

"Baiklah, Dokter… Kalau begitu, kapan Sakura bisa pulang?"

"Jika keadaan Sakura membaik, besok sore Sakura bisa pulang."

"Arigatou."

Sasuke akhirnya lega mendengar kabar itu tanpa tahu keadaan sebenarnya. Tak lama setelah Dr. Tsunade pergi, Kizashi dan Mikoto datang. Mereka sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Sakura. Mereka takut terjadi sesuatu pada Sakura. Namun setelah mendengar bahwa Sakura baik-baik saja, mereka sudah bisa bernafas dengan lega. Mereka bertiga membagi tugas untuk menjaga Sakura di rumah sakit.

"Sasuke, malam ini biarkan Kaa-san dan Tou-san yang menjaga Sakura… Kamu harus istirahat, besok kamu ada jadwal kuliah kan?"

"Tapi, Kaa-san…"

"Tidak ada kata tapi. Kamu harus segera pulang… Dengarkan kata Kaa-san'mu itu."

"Tidak, Tou-san… Aku khawatir dengan keadaan Sakura…"

"Sudahlah, Sasuke… Kau tidak perlu khawatir dengan keadaan Sakura, ada kami disini…"

"Baiklah, aku pulang… Oyasumi Kaa-san, Tou-san…"

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya di rumah…..

"Hn. Sekarang masih jam 8, terlalu sore untukku tidur." batin Sasuke sambil melihat jam yang ada dinding sampingnya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku membereskan kamar Sakura? Kelihatannya kamarnya sangat berantakan tadi…"

Sasuke pun mulai berjalan menuju kamar Sakura yang ada di lantai 2.

"Huft… Berantakan sekali tempat ini. Kenapa bisa Sakura tidur di tempat yang berantakan seperti ini?"

Sambil menggerutu, Sasuke membereskan kamar Sakura yang sangat berantakan itu. Sesekali Sasuke tersenyum melihat banyak sekali barang-barang aneh yang dimiliki oleh Sakura. Dan banyak dari barang-barang aneh itu adalah pemberian Sasuke pada Sakura yang sering kali ditolak oleh Sakura. Sasuke tidak menyangka kalau Sakura memang menyimpan barang-barang itu.

"Hn. Apa ini? Apa ini surat cinta dari teman Sakura?"

Karena penasaran, Sasuke membalik surat tersebut. Ternyata di bagian depan surat itu tertera namanya. Dengan bimbang, Sasuke mulai membuka surat itu dan membacanya.

"Sakura…" kata Sasuke lirih.

"Kenapa kamu rahasiakan ini semua dari kami? Ini penyakit yang serius Sakura. Ini pasti sungguh berat buatmu, aku berjanji akan terus melindungimu…"

Malam itu Sasuke tidak bisa tidur karena ia sangat memikirkan penyakit yang di derita Sakura. Sasuke sedih karena Sakura mengidap penyakit yang sama dengan almarhum ayahnya, Uchiha Fugaku. Sasuke teringat dengan perjuangan ayahnya yang tak kenal lelah itu. Fugaku harus meminum obat dengan rutin. Banyak sekali obat yang harus ia minum tiap harinya. Itu harus dilakukan Fugaku agar ia dapat sembuh dari kanker yang sangat mematikan itu. Dulu Sasuke sangat sering melihat ayahnya sedang meminum obat-obatan itu dan Sasuke merasa sedih karena melihat ayahnya yang harus bergantung pada obat-obatan itu. Meskipun Fugaku sudah rajin meminum obat itu, tetap saja Fugaku tidak bisa diselamatkan. Dan hal itu yang membuat Sasuke semakin sedih. Ia takut nasib Sakura seperti almarhum ayahnya itu.

.

.

Keesokan harinya…

"Kenapa hari ini jam berputar sangat lama ya?"

"Sasuke, kamu kenapa sih? Kamu terlihat gelisah sekali?" kata Sai.

"Tak apa."

"Apa kamu punya masalah? Ceritakan saja padaku."

"Tidak ada."

Setelah itu, Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi ke atap kampus. Disana ia bisa menenangkan diri tanpa diganggu oleh orang lain. Ia duduk di sebuah sofa yang ada disana.

"Sakura… Nii-san mencintaimu… Nii-san tidak ingin kehilanganmu… Nii-san tahu kalau perasaan ini salah, tapi Nii-san tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaan ini… Nii-san berjanji untuk menjaga dan melindungimu." Batin Sasuke.

Tak terasa kalau Sasuke sudah 1 jam berada disana. Ia turun untuk mengikuti kelas selanjutnya. Namun saat ia sampai di depan pintu kelas, ia berpapasan dengan Sai.

"Hari ini, Kakashi-sensei tidak bisa hadir. Jadi tidak ada kelas. Apa kamu ada waktu? Gaara, Shika, Neji, dan aku akan pergi nonton di rumah Neji. Apa kamu mau ikut?"

"Tidak."

"Ya sudah."

.

.

Setelah itu, Sasuke langsung meninggalkan kampus, dan bergegas menuju Rumah Sakit Waverly Beechworth Lunatic. Ia mengendarai mobil kesayangannya dengan kecepatan sedang. Jalanan saat itu cukup padat tapi tidak sampai menimbulkan kemacetan. Jarak dari kampusnya dengan rumah sakit cukup jauh sehingga memakan waktu kurang lebih 30 menit.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san…" kata Sasuke saat memasuki kamar rawat Sakura.

"Eh? Nii-san?"

"Sakura-chan, dimana Kaa-san dan Tou-san?"

"Ehm, itu, Kaa…Kaa-san dan Tou-san bekerja. Mereka ada meeting mendadak." Jawab Sakura tergagap-gagap karena melihat kakaknya tersenyum.

"Oh… Kamu kenapa, Sakura-chan? Apa perlu Nii-san panggilkan dokter?"

"Eh.. Tidak, tidak. A-Aku baik-baik saja."

"Yokkata. Sakura-chan, ada yang ingin Nii-san tanyakan."

"Ehm… Apa?"

"Kenapa kamu rahasiakan penyakitmu kepada kami?"

"A-Apa maksud, Nii-san? A-aku ti-tidak mengerti."

"Sudahlah Sakura, jangan berbohong lagi… Nii-san sudah tahu semuanya…"

"Gomen, aku hanya tidak ingin membebani kalian. Aku takut kalian tertekan dengan penyakitku ini." Kata Sakura sambil menunduk.

"Tapi kamu tidak perlu menyembunyikan semua ini, Sakura… Nii-san pasti akan bantu kamu…"

"Tapi aku mohon agar Nii-san tidak mengatakan ini semua ke Kaa-san dan Tou-san. Nii-san mau kan berjanji padaku?"

"Kenapa Sakura? Kenapa Kaa-san dan Tou-san tidak boleh tahu?"

"Aku tidak ingin mereka semakin terbebani karena penyakitku… Nii-san tahu kan kalau sekarang perusahaan Tou-san sedang dalam keadaan krisis? Nah karena itu aku tidak mau membebani mereka."

"Baiklah. Tapi kamu juga harus berjanji pada Nii-san untuk menceritakan semua masalah yang kamu hadapi. Nii-san tidak ingin ada kebohongan… Apa kamu mau?"

"Baiklah, Nii-san…"

Mereka berdua berpelukan dan berjanji untuk saling jujur.

"Aku ingin waktu berhenti detik ini juga. Aku tidak ingin melepaskan pelukan ini. Andai saja Sakura bukan adikku… Aku pasti akan bisa memilikinya…" batin Sasuke.

"Nii-san…" kata Sakura sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Iya, Saku-chan?"

"Ish, Nii-san! Jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan itu!" kata Sakura sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kenapa, Saku-chan?" kata Sasuke sambil mencubit gemas kedua pipi Sakura.

"Lepas, Nii-san… Sakit tahu!"

"Iya, iya… Nii-san lepaskan."

Setelah itu Sakura langsung menyentuh pipinya dan mengusap-usapkan tangannya ke kedua pipinya yang merah itu.

"Nii-san…"

"Hn" jawab Sasuke tanpa menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

"Hn"

"Kenapa Nii-san… Hmm.."

"Apa, Saku-chan?" jawab Sasuke sambil menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Kenapa Nii-san… ehm… belum punya pacar?"

"Hn"

"Kenapa? Ayolah, Nii-san…" Sakura merajuk.

"Tidak ada yang cocok."

"Tidak mungkin. Teman Nii-san sangat banyak. Masa tidak ada satupun yang disukai oleh Nii-san?"

"Tidak."

"Pasti mereka takut karena Nii-san selalu cuek kan? Ya, kan?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa Nii-san tidak punya pacar?"

"Hn"

"Nii-san menyebalkan!"

"Memang kenapa?"

"Aku ingin tahu saja."

"Tidak boleh."

"Kenapa? Apa jangan-jangan Nii-san itu…"

"Apa?"

"Ih, Nii-san yaoi."

"Apa?!"

"Nii-san yaoi. Ya, kan?

"Baka."

"Lalu kalau Nii-san bukan yaoi, kenapa Nii-san tidak punya pacar?"

"Nii-san suka dengan seseorang."

"Siapa itu? Pasti cantik kan?"

"Hn"

"Seperti apa dia?"

"Dia cantik tapi bodoh."

"Hah?! Kenapa Nii-san suka dengan perempuan bodoh?"

"Dia baik."

"Hanya karena itu?"

"Hn"

"Nii-san aneh."

"Hn"

"Ya sudah…"

.

.

Akhirnya Sakura menyadari betapa besar perhatian Sasuke kepadanya. Dan Sakura pun sudah dapat menerima Sasuke sebagai kakaknya. Sakura tidak lagi bersikap dingin lagi kepada kakaknya itu. Sakura meminta maaf atas semua hal yang telah ia lakukan. Sakura sadar akan kesalahan yang selama ini ia perbuat kepada kakak dan ibu tirinya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continue**

Yey! Akhirnya chap 3 selesai \(^^)/

Aneh ya? Ngebosenin ya? Bikin bingung ya? Gomen._.

Gomen buat yang nungguin kelanjutan fic ini… Aku gak bisa update cepet-cepet soalnya aku lagi banyak tugas dan mau ujian._. Doain ujianku sukses ya, biar fic ini cepet di update :D #Malah curhat X_X

Fic masih ada yang berminat kan (?) Banyak dong :D #PD:Mode on… Semoga aja masih ada… Aku berharap banget para reader berkenan ngasih review buat fic ini…

Tapi buat silent reader…. Arigatou udah mau baca :D hehehe

Kita bakal ketemu lagi di chap depan :D

**Balasan review chap 2:**

**hanazono yuri**

Iya :D Chap 2 aku update cepat karena chap 3 aku telat update'nya..

Jadi sebagai ganti gitu loh :D :p

Moga kamu masih berminat ya… Arigatou…

**Febri Feven**

Okay… Arigatou udah memotivasi aku buat ngelanjutin fic ini…

** .9**

Okay :D

**Anisha Ryuzaki**

Arigatou udah suka fic ini… Aku juga newbie kok, jadi kita sama-sama belajar ya:D

Ini udah aku lanjutin :D Moga terus berminat ya :D

**Salam Hangat….**

**RainHug #peluk **


End file.
